pawpatrolfandomcom-20200222-history
Zuma/Trivia
*Although Zuma appears to be the 7th member of the PAW Patrol (hence the #7 on his hovercraft), Rubble was actually the 7th member of the PAW Patrol. *He is often confused to be female, likely because of the ''-a'' ending of his name, which may denote feminine quality in certain languages. People also tend to mistake his gender judging by his high voice. In the Brazilian dub of PAW Patrol, like Marshall, Zuma is referred to as a female pup when Thamires Oliveira voices him in Season 1 (and some episodes in Season 2) before his role is taken over by Yago Contatori, who later redubbed Thamires Oliveira's lines. *Zuma is the only pup who has a pup pack that doesn't need sound recognition to respond. For example in "Pups Save a Goodway", he turns on his flashlight in the dive. *He and Chase might be either rivals or friends, judging by the Pup Pup Boogie Dance Off Finals. Most people believe Zuma had won. *Zuma likely has a great lung capacity, evidenced by his rescue in "Pups Save a Walrus" (he had to give Wally his air mask for an extended period of time underwater). *Zuma is the second pup to take place of another pup in a mission, as seen in "Pups Save a Super Pup". *Zuma is the only pup to have a speech impediment. His impediment can most fluently be heard whenever he says something that starts with an "R" (i.e. when he says "Ryder", "Rocky" or "Rubble", it sounds like "Wyder," "Wocky," or "Wubble," respectively). *Zuma has been FIRST called for a mission 32 times. *Zuma has been called for backup 17 times. *Zuma has been called into action (either a first response or backup) 49 times. *His buoy is actually a life preserver. *Zuma shares the last name of the South African president Jacob Zuma. *Zuma's name means "peace" in Arabic. *His name is often mistaken for an online game with the same name, Zuma. *He is likely named after a beach in Malibu, California. *Even though people tend to think he is afraid of nothing, he is afraid of ghosts as seen in "Pups and the Ghost Pirate". *Zuma can walk on hind legs, proven in "Pups and the Ghost Pirate". *"Pups Save the Easter Egg Hunt" proves how much Zuma and Rocky are friends, even though Rocky is afraid of water. *Zuma has never first-deployed with Rubble. *In "Pups and the Lighthouse Boogie", it is shown that Zuma is an expert on Pup Pup Boogie. *Zuma is the only pup that has amber eyes. *Zuma is the only pup with a single-colour fur as the other pups' fur consists of multiple colors. *Zuma was given a submarine in "Pups Save the Diving Bell". *Zuma finally first-deployed with Rocky in "Pups Save the Diving Bell". *Zuma finally first-deployed with Everest in "Pups Save the Deer". *Most times when Zuma uses his equipment in his vehicle, it is a buoy. However, in "Pups Save a Dolphin Pup", it is shown he has a buoy rope without the buoy. Also, in "The New Pup", it is revealed that he has a buoy line in his pup pack besides his scuba gear. In "Pups Save the Woof and Roll Show", that is the only time he uses his dinghy. *Marshall *Rubble *Chase *Rocky *Zuma *Skye *Everest *Tracker *Ryder Category:Partially Protected Category:Protagonist Trivia Category:Dog Trivia